


Lighter

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, F/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9950129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: Theme: BreakupsPrompt: Lee leaves Kara behindscifishipper





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was from a kink prompt, but this is all I had. For over a year it frustrated me that I couldn't write more of this, and today I realized this was the only part of the story I needed to tell.
> 
> If you are a Lee/Dee fan, please feel free to continue the story with my blessing.
> 
> Needless to say, there is no sex.

In the cold light of early dawn, last night seemed like a bad acid trip. He'd frakked Kara, had finally been where he'd always wanted to be, and looking down at her now, he was mystified by what had driven him all this time. What the frak had he been thinking?

Maybe Zak had been right that first night, calling Lee a girlfriend-stealer. Maybe that's all this had ever been. He hated the idea he'd spent years pining over someone only because his brother got there first.

He took one more look at her, sleeping in the sand, and left without a backward glance.

Walking back into "town," he passed few people. Most were still sleeping or sluggish, working off last night's binge. He headed directly for the raptor back up top. Every step felt lighter. 

"Lee."

He turned. "Dad." His dad was downright chipper, standing tall, eyes gleaming. Lee almost felt that way himself.

"You're up early today."

"I need to put in an appearance, relieve my XO."

His dad nodded, tossing more of whatever the frak that was into his mouth. "Carry on."

Lee took a seat in the raptor, waiting for the pilot to finish her preflight checklist. A hand landed on his shoulder, and he looked up at Dee.

"What does a girl have to do to get a ride with her favorite pilot?"

Lee smiled. "Have a seat. We'll be in the air momentarily."


End file.
